


[Podfic] we're gonna fight til we do it right

by attendtothebones



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Relationships, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with an apple pie, and ends with a real friendship. Somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] we're gonna fight til we do it right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're gonna fight til we do it right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010170) by [sparklyslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyslug/pseuds/sparklyslug). 



> I got a new microphone! Like, an actual good one so this is was me testing it out. It still sounds a tiny bit wonky in places I think, but worlds better than what I was using. 
> 
> Blanket permission statements remain my favourite thing ever, so thank you [sparklyslug](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyslug/pseuds/sparklyslug) for making it so easy for me to podfic your amazing fic! 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Length: 13:34  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s01l9bd2kvudxhc/we%27re%20gonna%20fight%20til%20we%20do%20it%20right%20.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
